


Colui che non deve essere nominato

by AkaneMikael



Series: Next Generation [10]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, pov Nole, talking about Rafa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Metti Roger e Nole in una macchina a parlare di Rafa e di quello che provano per lui e di quello che pensano lui provi per loro ed avrai un intenso momento di scambi indimenticabile.





	Colui che non deve essere nominato

**Author's Note:**

> ed ecco l’ultima ambientata alla Laver Cup di quest’anno. Mancavano solo loro di cui parlare, Roger e Nole. Questa è dal POV di Nole. Nole per tutta la Laver è stato un po’ sotto tono e ci sono molte ipotesi, che non è fatto per le competizioni di squadra, che non la riteneva una vera competizione... ma poi Roger ci arriva in un attimo al reale motivo. Ed è ora di un confronto come si deve e di parlare dell’argomento Tabù, l’unico che fra di loro non hanno mai affrontato, colui che non possono nominare se sono da soli. Rafa. Questa è la mia visione del loro rapporto molto speciale e visto che fino ad ora non sapevo come uscirne, mi sento soddisfatta per esserci riuscita. Comunque con questa fic si capisce quanto io ami quello spagnolo laggiù! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

COLUI CHE NON DEVE ESSERE NOMINATO

 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/967be789e8d36b8a3e95d057eba100b1/tumblr_pflwon9wFt1rmdmxco2_500.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/35955195e7877c0b1f194d1e18702032/tumblr_pflwon9wFt1rmdmxco4_1280.png)

  
Pensavo non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
Sinceramente credevo di essermela cavata in qualche modo, so di non essere stato il Nole che si aspettavano, o meglio sono stato meno partecipe di quel che sono di solito nelle gare di esibizione. So che questa è una competizione però non è in ATP e nemmeno la Davis Cup mi esalta.   
Per me era una cosa di esibizione, cioè so che gli altri la vivevano come una competizione vera e che essendoci una coppa di mezzo lo è, Roger si è impegnato un sacco per creare questo.   
Però è anche vero che dentro di me non l’ho mai vissuta con lo spirito giusto.  
Non la sentivo una gara a tutti gli effetti, forse non mi sono impegnato molto per questo.   
\- Però se era una pura esibizione perché non ti sei divertito come fai nelle esibizioni? Ricordo molte in cui sei davvero l’anima della festa! - Esclama improvvisamente Grigor quando mi si siede vicino a me, sto aspettando di capire se devo giocare e prima di uscire o scaldarmi sul serio, devo vedere come andrà la partita di Sascha.  
Grigory fa su e giù ad aggiornarmi e ad un certo punto si siede vicino a me e mi fa questa domanda senza capo né coda e lo fisso stralunato.   
Lo guardo meravigliato.   
\- E questa da dove ti esce? - Chiedo calmo.   
Grigory è un bignè alla crema, è uno di quei ragazzi che tutti amano e che ama tutti.   
Cioè è matematicamente impossibile che non piaccia a tutti.  
Ci sono quelli che in realtà non vanno giù a tutti, lui sì.   
Abbiamo molta confidenza, ce l’ha anche con Rafa e Roger. Lui è uno dei pochi che sa abbastanza bene i nostri intrighi e tutti noi permettiamo che si esprima e si intrometta, perché non dà mai fastidio.   
\- No perché penso che non sei stato il Nole che ci aspettavamo, insomma quello coinvolto in prima fila, perché non la vivevi come una competizione effettiva. Però poi mi sono detto no, se per te era un’esibizione ti saresti divertito il doppio. Cioè non è che tu ti annoi e non ti diverta, ma non abbastanza, non per i tuoi canoni. Ti ho visto davvero fare il matto in certe esibizioni... - Mi stringo nelle spalle piegando le labbra all’ingiù incerto.   
Grigory è seduto qua nel divano della nostra sala, sorride con aria di scuse, dolcemente.   
\- Tu... tu non hai espresso questi pensieri a Roger vero? - Tira infuori il labbro e mi fissa coi suoi occhioni meravigliati e belli.   
\- Non dovevo? - Chiudo gli occhi e sospira.   
\- Lui ci arriverà in un attimo. - Grigory mi fissa ora più incuriosito che mai.   
\- A cosa? -   
\- Beh niente, lui farà il collegamento. Però probabilmente non me ne parlerà. Non credo sia uno di quei discorsi che ama fare anzi, che vorrebbe mai fare. - Grigory incrocia le braccia al petto col broncio perché non parlo ed io ridacchiando lo spintono e gli chiedo come va la partita, ma lui non intende rispondere, ma nemmeno io, così inizia il toto risposta.   
\- Dunque che collegamento sarebbe? Le altre esibizioni eri più felice, perché, cosa cambiava? - Ora Grigory fa mente locale su come sono state le altre esibizioni e mi alzo iniziando a fare stretching come se servisse.   
Grigory ci mette più di quel che pensavo ma alla fine se ne rende conto.   
\- ODDIO MA È RAFA! - Esclama esterrefatto. Beh che sorpresa sarebbe?   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e continuo con i movimenti di bacino a destra e sinistra piegando poi le gambe.   
\- Sei proprio un genio. Ora vedi di mettere i manifesti! - Grigory butta il labbro infuori e ci pensa mentre mi guarda, ho paura a cosa sta pensando.   
\- Mi dispiace che ti manca. Però sarebbe stato strano con Roger qua, non credi? - Alzo le spalle.  
\- Sarebbe stata una squadra troppo forte. Non succederà mai noi tre nella stessa. Già ora se Sascha vince abbiamo la coppa noi e saltiamo una partita. - Sono bravo a manovrare le conversazioni, lui si ricorda così di Sascha e si gira a vedere nello schermo come va e così vedendo che ha ricominciato, mi prende per mano e mi tira dentro. Io cerco di opporre resistenza.   
\- Dai che tanto forse non devi giocare! È inutile stare qua da solo come un cane! - a questa sfilo la mano stizzito e lui sospira allargando le braccia. - Eddai, ti senti solo e ti manca Rafa ma non c’è ragione per starsene isolati! Goditi una bella partita, mi sento che Sascha ce la fa, vieni a festeggiare! - Grigory è sensitivo, vive molto a sensazioni ed è come una fata, a volte. Non so spiegarlo, ma è pieno di voglia di vivere, di ottimismo e di speranza.   
Alla fine mi faccio riprendere il polso e mi faccio tirare fuori.  
Qua mi sta tutto il tempo addosso e non mi molla un secondo, è molto carino e mi viene un colpo quando anche Roger viene perché Grigory gli parla e gli dice delle cose, si avvicina per sentirlo e poi rimane qua con noi e ad ogni mossa da suspance di Sascha, sono tutti e due a tenermi e a tirarmi come se fossimo una squadra per la prima volta.   
Al terzo giorno lo diventiamo.  
Io e Roger intendo. Mai stati così tanto, voglio dire, a parlare mai avuto problemi, ma sempre di cose varie e neutre come di tennis e tattiche.   
Credo che sinceramente sia merito di Grigory, deve aver detto qualcos’altro a Rog che non mi ha detto. Ma non importa, non è male che mi stia vicino, pensavo sarei stato più insofferente perché lui è quello che Rafa ama.   
Rafa lo ama più di me, lo so.   
  
Nonostante tutto alla fine ci abbracciamo e siamo insieme ad esultare e festeggiare. Non sono ai miei massimi, non sono l’anima della festa come si potevano immaginare. Sono quello che è lì che ride e scherza, ma anche quello che rimane un attimo in sé, più di loro di sicuro.   
Fino a che poi dopo una sorprendente divertente conferenza con Roger davvero in vena anche nei miei confronti, mi ritrovo a camminare in parte agli altri che si spargono in breve non si sa bene dove.  
Credo che David, Grigory e Sascha tornino negli spogliatoi, gli altri vanno in albergo ed io e Roger ci ritroviamo allo stesso modo sulla scia dell’hotel dove ci prepareremo per la festa finale.   
E c’è qualcosa, ora, mentre ci avviamo verso la stessa macchina che ci aspetta.  
C’è qualcosa nell’aria che percepisco provenire da lui. Non dice nulla ancora, non di questo almeno.  
Sono convinto che Grigory gli abbia detto qualcosa.  
Parla della festa, della competizione, della partita, della Laver.   
E poi saliamo in macchina.   
\- Mi dispiace che non ti sei sentito tanto coinvolto. Forse non è un genere di competizione che sentivi tanto? - La sua domanda mi arriva dritta come un pugno allo stomaco, ma non so ancora che questo non è niente.   
Lo guardo cercando di sfoderare un sorriso ed una risposta scherzosa che allontani tutto e tutti, specie i momenti in cui devo dire la verità.   
\- Ma che dici, è solo che cercavo di non oscurare gli altri altrimenti poi mi divertivo solo io! - Potevo fare di meglio, ma Roger dovrebbe ridere e ricambiare con un’altra battuta e finirla qua. Gli lancio un assist, come si dice, per non trasformare questo tragitto in qualcosa di pesante.   
Ma lui forse ha bevuto davvero troppo e la puzza di alcool che emana è molto più elevata della mia.   
Non sembra, ma da sobrio non avrebbe mai detto quello che sta per dire e me ne rendo conto ora.   
\- Perché io credo che ti manchi Rafa. E che avere proprio me qua al suo posto ti faccia soffrire. Mi dispiace, non volevo. - Silenzio.   
E perché non avresti dovuto? Che te ne frega di me in realtà? Tu ami lui, tu vuoi lui, hai sempre voluto ed avuto lui!  
Ma non lo dico, non lo dico e sospiro e piego la testa di lato.   
Alzo una spalla.   
\- Vuoi davvero parlare di Rafa? - Non serve che gli ricordo chi siamo io e lui. Lo sa chi siamo anche se è un po’ andato.   
\- No, ma Grigory mi ha detto che ti manca Rafa. - Grigory. Vorrei vivisezionargli il cervello per sapere che combina a volte. Ma non credo lo sappia nemmeno lui.   
\- Davvero? - Alza le spalle e ridacchia.   
\- In realtà in modo indiretto mi ha fatto capire che sei così sulle tue rispetto ai tuoi canoni perché ti manca lui. E perché ci sono io, invece. -  
\- Io non sono in alcun modo contro di te. - Specifico subito evitando accuratamente il discorso di Rafa.   
\- Lo so, nemmeno io. Andiamo d’accordo come molti giocatori nella media. Non siamo amici, non lo saremo mai, ma siamo amichevoli e andiamo d’accordo. - Specifica in modo molto serio e preciso, poi mi guarda, aspetta che ricambi e faccio fatica ma sollevo lo sguardo. I suoi occhi sono seri, mi penetra. Mi ferisce. - Sappiamo che Rafa significa tanto per entrambi. - Quel pugno ora fa davvero male, perché sento che gli occhi bruciano mentre vorrei dirgli una cosa liberamente che non ho mai osato dirgli e non pensavo di doverlo mai fare.   
Lui continua.  
\- Lo amiamo tutti e due. -   
\- E lui non saprà mai che lo amo. Non deve saperlo. - Questo mi fa tremare la voce ma sono risoluto nel dirlo. Spalanco gli occhi perché bruciano, nel buio dell’abitacolo si vedono?   
Roger si fa serio e sta zitto per un po’.   
\- Pensi che non lo sappia da solo? - Che domande. Le sa fare le domande. Proprio davvero. Rido amaro.  
\- Forse lo sa e non gliene frega, non cambia che non voglio che questa cosa arrivi mai a lui. Non serve e magari cambierebbe nei miei confronti e non voglio. -   
\- Nole, sappiamo entrambi cosa fa Rafa con me e con te e perché e cosa prova. Però nessuno di noi è in grado di smettere. E sai perché? - Ovviamente io tiro fuori la risposta più logica, quella che mi sono dato ogni giorno della mia vita da quando vado a letto con lui quando ne ha bisogno.   
\- Perché siamo sposati e con famiglia e non possiamo pretendere nulla da lui. Non è giusto. E lui lo conosciamo, deve vivere le cose a modo suo, al mille. E quando non ha da noi quel mille, quando non lo ha da te che ama profondamente sopra chiunque altro, cerca me perché momentaneamente lo riempio di quello che tu non gli puoi dare. Ma poi è te che ama, è da te che torna. - Fa male dirlo e non so perché dovevano torturarmi così, non bastava essere qua con lui e capire come diavolo è possibile che lo ami più di me?   
Roger a questo punto mi dimostra davvero come fanno ad amarlo, mi prende un ginocchio e mi fa sussultare, quando ha la mia totale attenzione le lacrime dietro le palpebre si cristallizzano.   
Non respiro.   
\- Non è per questo. Non siamo in grado di smettere non perché non possiamo pretendere da lui cose che non possiamo dargli e non è nemmeno perché ama più uno dell’altro. O non ama abbastanza uno e cerca l’altro. - Il suo punto di vista logicamente è diverso dal mio. Sente che Rafa non lo ama abbastanza visto che cerca me.   
\- E perché? - Roger piano e con una carezza nella voce, sussurra:   
\- Perché lo amiamo noi come non amiamo nessun altro. E niente ci farà smettere. E pur di averlo nelle nostre vite siamo disposti ad accettare cose che non dovremmo, che non accetteremmo in altri casi. Perché lui è quello che ci ha divorato l’esistenza con la sua vita. -   
E dice cose così belle e così vere che appoggio la nuca all’indietro, stanco, sconfitto, e sorrido mentre lascio che le lacrime escano.   
Io e Roger stasera andremo a festeggiare con Mirka e Jelena al party che poi abbandoneremo e torneremo in albergo o a casa o chissà.   
E non ci sarà Rafa al nostro fianco.   
Ecco perché Rafa non può scegliere uno di noi e consacrarsi, non perché è quello selvaggio e lo devi prendere così. Perché non possiamo amarlo come lui merita di essere amato. Non lo amiamo abbastanza da dargli tutto.  
Ma come posso amarlo se so che comunque fra me e lui sceglierebbe sempre Roger?  
\- Ricorda che Rafa non ha mai rinunciato a te. Mai. - A volte vorrei sapere come fa a leggere negli altri, perché sono sicuro che è una cosa che fa con tutti ed è per questo che lo adorano.  
E forse, dopo oggi, un po’ lo adoro anche io. Un po’ più di prima.  
Un po’.   
Chissà con chi è, chissà che fa, chissà quanto questa Laver con me e Rog lo ha mandato fuori di testa. Sicuramente ha trovato qualcun altro con cui distrarsi per non impazzire troppo.  
Ridacchio all’idea di lui, è così a modo suo che come fai a non concedergli qualunque cosa?   
Quando poi si rifugia fra le tue braccia e cerca i tuoi baci, quando poi ti fa ridere, quando poi sta a qualunque cosa tu dica e faccia. Quando poi è così caldo contro di te.  
Come fai a non dimenticare tutto e vivere quel momento in cui si dà a te e fregartene del motivo per cui lo fa?  
Che te ne importa? Ce l’hai lì. Non importa perché.   
Roger ha ragione.   
\- Lo amiamo troppo, ma non abbastanza. - non per uno come lui che ama come nessuno sulla faccia della Terra.   
Io non so se Roger ha ragione, di solito tende ad averla ed è una cosa irritante del suo carattere.   
Però se è vero che Rafa a modo suo ci ama entrambi e non è che preferisce lui a me ma semplicemente non sa scegliere e non vuole farlo, allora ho un motivo per sorridere, oggi.   
Perché ho trovato una risposta importante che mi dilaniava.  
Forse dopotutto avevo torto.   
Forse un grazie a Roger glielo devo.  
\- È stato bello. - La macchina si ferma davanti all’hotel, lui mi guarda, sorride dolcemente ed annuisce.   
\- È stato un onore. - E sappiamo che non si ripeterà mai più, ma poi nella vita mai dire mai. 

**Author's Note:**

> La serie la metto nella Next Generation anche se in realtà qua siamo coi 'old generation' ma fa parte della stessa situazione delle altre fic, perciò rimane tutto lì...


End file.
